


The Lung Fic

by Itypesinsandtragedies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Peterick, Teacher-Student Relationship, fall out boy - Freeform, the lung fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itypesinsandtragedies/pseuds/Itypesinsandtragedies





	The Lung Fic

Patrick walks into the classroom where his favorite teacher works.  
“I want to bend you over a desk and fuck you so hard, Wentz,” he growls.  
“Mmm, fuck yes, Daddy,” Pete replies, “Do it right now.” Patrick strides over to Pete cockily.   
“Bend over that desk, and lose the pants, cumslut,” He hisses.  
“I don’t think I can take them off without help, Daddy,” Pete says innocently. Patrick leans over and palms Pete through his jeans   
“You have to ask nicely,” he teases. Pete moans seductively.  
“Please daddy, help me” he begs.  
“Beg for it, emococksucker,” Patrick growls.  
“Pattycakes, please undress me,” Pete whines, “Pretty please with lube on top?”  
“You bet there will be lube on top,” Patrick says as he winks at Pete.  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Pete smiles.  
“You’re welcome, faggot,” Patrick replies as he rips off Pete’s jeans.  
“Do you like what you see, sir?” Pete asks, motioning to his naked body. Patrick slaps Pete hard across the face.  
“Don’t fucking talk unless I fucking ask you to fucking talk,” He warns.  
Pete whimpers and nods. “Suck my cock,” Patrick says casually. Pete sinks to his knees, and undresses Patrick quickly.   
“I want my fucking cock in your hot fucking mouth as I cum down your fucking throat” the blonde-haired boy commands. Pete slips Patrick’s cock into his mouth slowly.   
“Im going to fuck your mouth so fucking hard, fuck,” Patrick groans, fucking Pete’s mouth roughly. Pete moans lowly, taking all of Patrick into his mouth.   
“I fucking want you to fucking choke on my fucking cock,” Patrick orders, bucking his hips in and out of Pete’s throat, making him choke slightly on his cock. Patrick laughs coldly, thrusting harder and harder, knocking Pete’s teeth out.   
Pete places his hand on the back of Patrick’s thigh and moans his lung out, literally. Patrick throws Pete’s hand off of him, bending down to grab his lung, and starts to eat it erotically.   
“God, your fucking lung tastes so fucking good,” he moans, taking another bite and almost coming at the taste. Pete licks his lips seductively and gets hard.   
“Mm, you eating my lung is so sexy, Patrick,” Pete winces, Patrick’s hard cock still in his mouth. He licks the head, and takes Patrick into his mouth again. Patrick takes the base of his cock and removes it from Pete’s mouth, his heart beating incredibly fast.   
“I fucking know what will make you even harder,” he says sexily.   
“Please daddy,” Pete begs, “fuck my lung and make me hot and horny?”  
“I want you to fucking beg for it,” Patrick says breathily.   
“Please master,” he whines, “fuck my lung… Please sir…” Patrick smirks and closes his eyes, inserting his penis into Pete’s severed vascular tube and coating his cock in blood. “Oh P-patrick,” Pete moans, his knees almost buckling. Patrick begins to thrust in and out of Pete’s lung, looking over at Pete occasionally and growling.   
He thrusts harder, tilting his head back and biting his lip, trying not to come too easily.   
“How fucking hard do you want me to go? Are you fucking horny, daddy?” He breathed.  
“As hard as you can, baby,” Pete replied, not taking his eyes off of Patrick. Patrick thrusted harder, breaking through the Bronchi and into the Middle Lobe, blood spurting everywhere.   
“Oh fucking fuck, fuck fuck,” Patrick cried out, moaning dirtily, coming into Pete’s dismembered lung.   
“I’m a virgin,” Pete whispers in realization, looking at the blood that stains the floor. He looks back up at Patrick to see he has shoved his lung back in his watering mouth, tasting his blood again and getting harder. Pete swallows and comes, enjoying the romanticism of cannibalism. He watches Patrick finish his lung off, licking his fingers and smiling, then turning to bend Pete over his own desk.   
“I know what will make you cum again even harder, Peter,” Patrick taunts, his voice low.   
“W-what daddy?” Pete stutters timidly. Patrick smirks and slips his fingers into Pete’s ass, laughing and breathing into his ear dirtily. Pete moans and arches his back, trying to guide Patrick’s fingers. Oh no you don’t, Patrick thinks, easing his entire hand into Pete, making him cry out. Patrick laughs, breaks Pete’s prostate, and pulls Pete’s spine out from his ass. Pete moans loudly and collapses, lying on the desk but still watching Patrick hungrily.   
“Do you want to watch me fucking fuck myself with your fucking spine?” he pants, turning Pete’s spine over and over in his hands.   
“Yes, daddy,” Pete replies weakly. He rests his head back on the desk, gasping for air with his left lung. He holds his hand out to Patrick, who doesn’t see it, and dies quietly. Patrick returns to Pete, a tear falling down his cheek when he notices that he is dead. He inserts his cock into Pete’s widely stretched asshole, and thrusts into his dead body, inserting Pete’s spine into himself. Patrick hears a faint moan from above him, and looks up to see Pete’s ghost hovering over him and touching himself while watching Patrick. Patrick smirks devilishly, and focuses back on Pete’s corpse, fucking it harder and ripping apart the flesh.  
“You came back for more you fucking slut?” He asks, thrusting in and out of the dead body. Pete nods weakly.   
“Yes daddy,” He replies. Patrick snorts.  
“You’re such a cocksucking, motherfucking, cumslut faggoty emo whore, daddy,” He grunts. “I could fuck you with my voice,” Patrick adds.  
“Yes please, fuck me with your voice,” Pete pleads with Patrick, looking him over and biting his lip. Patrick grins again, reaching down his throat and ripping out his vocal chords.  
“Bend over, you fucking fuck,” he smiled. Pete does as he’s told like a good little angel, bending over in front of Patrick. Patrick proceeds to insert his vocal chords into Pete’s ass.  
“Im gonna make you bend and break,” Patrick sings, moving them in, then out rhythmically. Pete bites his lip again and moans.  
“Say a prayer and let the good times roll,” he sings along. Patrick hears a muffled, “IN CASE GOD DOESNT SHOW,” from Pete’s ass, and smirks when he realizes it’s his own vocal chords. He looks down at Pete, thrusting his vocal chords harder into him. Pete moans erotically, coming hard all over himself.   
Patrick grabs the emo boy’s shoulder, shoving his ghost into the depths of hell.   
“We’ll meet in the purgatory of my hips one day,” he says, trying to comfort Pete. “I promise. But for now–”   
“Noooo!” Pete interjects.  
“Your soles are in hell!” Patrick finishes, laughing and coughing before falling to his knees. He watches Pete fall and dies himself.  
“HURRY, HURYY, YOU PUT MY COCK IN SUCH A FLURRY!” Pete calls up.   
Patrick meets the princess in hell and grins again.   
“Ily baby, Lets have babies,” Pete says innocently, his foot kicking up behind him.   
“I love you, baby. Your sky is my sky. Your heart is my heart. I will have your children,” Patrick replies, looking at Pete sincerely and taking Pete’s hands.  
“No,” Pete shakes his head. I want to carry the babies, Patrick,” Pete insists. Patrick snorts and poops out Pete’s baby.   
“Too late motherfucker,” He says sweetly. Pete takes the baby from Patricks arms and smiles down at the little bundle.   
“Patrick Junior?” he wonders aloud.  
“No, we shall name him Faggotry,” Patrick argues. “after his father,” he adds, staring blankly at his own baby. He picks up the baby again, fucking it hard in the ass.  
“Welcome to this world!” Patrick giggles, fucking he and Patrick’s newborn baby.  
Patrick watches as Pete shoves his cock down the young child’s throat and bites his lip forcefully, drawing blood. “Fucking fuck faggotry with me,” Patrick breathes. “Fuck daddy, fuck his fucking throat. Make his fucking little dick come,” he continues. Patrickcontinues to fuck Faggotry’s throat vigorously, not caring that other damned souls are staring. “Fucking pull his throat out, Petey. Pull his throat out on your fucking hard dick, cock mother fucking sucker.” Pete slowly pulls out Faggotry’s throat, placing it on his hard dick.   
“Turn him inside out baby,” Patrick encourages. “I want to fucking eat his intestine.” Pete smiles broadly, turning his child inside out. Pete looks down at the child’s insides and comes again, making a mess all over the baby and himself.   
“Please allow this Faggotry child to have good sex!” Says a booming voice from up above. Both Pete and Patrick look up.  
“Yes, my dark Lord,” Pete responds, coming yet again.  
“The Christ Child is born!” exclaims the booming voice.  
“Lets eat his fucking heart, Peter,” Patrick suggests. Pete picks up the small child’s heart and takes a bite, orgasming again at the taste.  
“The Christ Child has died!” The voice exclaims. Patrick and Pete look at each other, then back down at the baby. Patrick approaches Pete and kisses him passionately, knowing that they will be together in Hell forever.   
The source of the booming voice shows itself. It happens to be a handsome young man, with an applebottom and women’s jeans covering his nice thighs and probably tiny dick. The source then turns into a large scorpion and eyes the two men hungrily. Screaming satanic chants, he picks up the emo man and swallows him whole, absorbing all of his emo vitamins. The scorpion screeches and retreats back to his niche in the depths of hell.  
“Pete,” Patrick sniffles. “Petey, come b-back to me,” he begs, but to no avail. Pete is dead 6ever.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
